Itazura Okami
by Icy-Wolf-Demon
Summary: Now old enough to experience heat, Itachi finds himself in a very awkward situation. For starters he fell in love with his brothers sensei, got pregnant by said sensei, the living dead are beginning to wreak havoc through the village. What happens now?
1. New Wolf?

_Note: Naruto and other characters are not mine. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

Itazura Okami

(Mischievous Wolf)

The black wolf watched with undying curiosity as the color stained leaves floated from their trees. He had come here to be alone so that he was free of the older males always trying to drag him off with them. His heat was not far off and it was quite obvious due to the intoxicating aroma that refused to be cleansed from his skin. Though most males where quite nice and openly showed that they meant no harm, others only wanted him so they could show him off because of his kekkai genkai then abandon him shortly after to raise pups alone. The wolf sometimes resorted to physical abuse to keep other demons away from him. The worst thing of all however, was the fact that everyone who wanted him was of a different species of canine or a different species altogether. Though, he had recalled a silver and white wolf hanging around his cousin Obito when he was younger.

But after the incident with Obito being captured for testing of his bloodline ability, he hadn't seen him since. This was quite upsetting. Itachi literally refused to let anyone other than a wolf to mate him or even get within his personal space. He wasn't wrong to want a wolf to father his pups, all Uchiha's where purebred wolves, though that would soon change as his younger brother had shown interest in a fox and if he could not find a wolf. Sighing lightly, he reluctantly tore his eyes from the trees and stalked alongside a shallow creek running through the area and emptying into a rather large lake a few miles off. Turning his ears up to listen to the soothing sounds the forest had to offer in fall, he let his mind wander off his concern. Eventually he stopped to rest and ended up falling asleep. It had to have been at least for four hours and upon waking he found something very soft nuzzling the side of his head. If he knew what it was touching him, he probably wouldn't care and continue to sleep, but he did not know and he reluctantly forced his eyes open.

Looking over, his eyes widened and instinct caused him to roll onto his stomach and dash a safe distance away from the other. It was at this moment that he saw what dared to break his boundary. Itachi was practically in awe when he realized that a wolf was there. The wolf however, was not ordinary in anyway at all. His fur was a soft white with vibrant highlight of silver around his face; he had a lot of spiked silken fur around his neck and on his tail, but what really caught his attention was that he bared a sharingan eye unlike his natural silver one. The moment seemed endless as seconds passed like hours and the way the moonlight hit both of them perfectly caused ashen and onyx fur to shine and eyes to glisten like pools of water in the sun. The darker furred male was at a loss of words as nothing seemed to come into his mind at the moment.

"Well…I can see you're alright?" He stated, mysterious voice hanging in the air like a cloud of smoke.

Turning to leave he was however, halted.

Itachi had managed a single word. "…Wait…"

Turning to look at the Uchiha, his eyes held a questioning look.

"…What is your name, if you don't mind me asking? I haven't seen a non Uchiha wolf since I was a pup." Itachi said in a barely audible voice.

The wolf had seemed to find the younger rather intriguing. "Kakashi Hatake. And you are?"

"Itachi Uchiha. Pleased to meet your acquaintance Kakashi-san."

"Likewise, though there really is no need to be proper. I don't particularly care, though if you prefer it, go for it."

"Tell me. Why did you stop and touch me. Don't you have other thing you must attend to?"

"Well Itachi, I stopped to see if you were alright seeing as your heat is quite obvious. And I really don't have much to attend to…I enjoy being out here. I don't have a mate and Konohoa proves to be quite depressing if you don't have anyone to share your thoughts with in mating season. To me females and males aren't even somewhat attractive if they are not of the wolf species. You on the other hand, were obviously out here looking for one because you were tired of males trying to grab you, suggestive comments you received, and the feeling of being alone. Am I wrong?"

"Actually you were right. Down to the very last detail. How do you do that? "

"It's a simple gift of being able to feel ones emotions and have a nearly clear idea of what their thinking. Would you mind if I escorted you back? I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you Itachi."

Itachi simply nodded in response and continued to follow Kakashi as he led them back into the village. The two remained silent throughout the walk. This allowed Itachi some time to think about Kakashi.

"He's obviously interested in me." Itachi thought. "He's kind, sophisticated, has a sense of humor." Itachi could go on and on amazingly seeing as he just met him. "Most importantly he's a gorgeous wolf who is obviously looking for a mate."

"Here right?" Kakashi questioned snapping the Uchiha out of his thoughts.

"Um...oh! Yes, thank you Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded. "I have nothing better to do tomorrow. If you want to talk, you can meet me by the lake around 12 ish?"

"Hai…Oyasuminasai Kakashi-san."

"Oyasuminasai Itachi-kun."

Watching the older wolf sprint off into the shadows of the night Itachi was overly ecstatic. Closing the door with his tail he dashed into the connected room and shot into a pile of pillows.

"Konnichiwa aniki." Sasuke said momentarily looking up from a book he was so very engrossed in. "Where were you?"

"…Well…I just happened to find a wolf. But! He's not an ordinary wolf. Everything about him is so-. Why am I telling you this?"

"I asked I suppose. Anyway, is that why you were late?"

"No I fell asleep and he woke me up to see if I was harmed. Then he escorted me home so nothing would happen."

"Like anything catastrophic would ever happen to you aniki."

"Well Sasuke once you reach heat. I wonder how mad mother and father will be once they realize you're going to let a fox dominate you."

"Aniki! You won't tell them will you!?"

"What, and risk abuse by Fugaku while he tries to get me to tell him about the possibility of me having pups?" Itachi sighed. "Hell no!"

"I never understood that." Sasuke turned. "Why does Fugaku try to protect us from everything, do you?"

"Actually yes…I think you're a bit young being twelve but I'll tell you anyway."

Itachi popped out of the pile then settled on top of it with his tail covering the lower part of his abdomen.

Itachi sighed again. "Father and mother are protective of us so we are not harmed Sasuke. In this world, not all demons are nice, as you already must know. There is a cult known as the Demon Eradication Organization, or D.E.O. for short. They are humans and demons who are keen on the idea of obtaining demons that possess extreme strength or kekkai genkai ability and using them to test their freak experiments. In the case that a demon captured is in heat, it will be raped and used as a sex slave until noticeably pregnant, then poisoned with lethal doses of arsenic slipped in water or injected in liquid form. As for the experiments, I do believe they are working on a specific virus that is injected into a demons bloodstream and it slowly decays the body from the inside out. The effects are reversible as Tsunade is already aware. The incubation time is about 48 hours. During that time period the only indication that you've been infected is some serious bruising at the injection site or blood vessels beginning to rupture. Once that time is up, the virus begins to mass reproduce and shut down major organs causing them to decay within the hour. Kekkai genkai able demons will have blood drawn and tested on to see the effects of whatever other things they have created. Aside from the D.E.O. there are other demons who want nothing more than to rape you and abandon you with their pups. And aside from that, some demons are jealous of the fact that other demons males and females are able to conceive children. If they are weak and more than noticeably pregnant, they can be captured and taken to a discreet area where they are then sliced open and their offspring are taken out of them, then the original mother dies due to blood loss, and most of the offspring die due to the new mothers inability to care for the species, the fact that they were birthed incorrectly, or because they were pre-mature. That's exactly what almost happened to mother when she was pregnant with you."

Itachi paused as he saw Deidara slowly creeping up behind his younger brother. Having no knowledge on why Deidara would do that right after he just said that, Itachi was dumbfounded. He soon turned as Deidara tackled his younger brother resulting in an ear piercing scream.

"Geez un! You are frightened way too easily!" Deidara exclaimed hopping off a too stunned to move Sasuke.

Deidara walked over and plopped beside Itachi momentarily looking at the cold stare he was receiving.

"Come on un!" Deidara flopped on his back. "You know that was funny, Tachi un."

"True, Deidara but im not quite sure that was a rather bad time to have done that. I'm almost positive you nearly gave him a heart attack."

"Nope something even worse un. Anyway I'll be upstairs working with my…ahem un. Sexy clay."

Deidara jumped up and trotted off, leaving Itachi to resume speaking with Sasuke.

"As I was saying, all you need to do is be careful of what groups you hang around and areas you go into. If you really want to know more, speak with Deidara if you can stand the never ending un at the end of nearly every sentence.

Getting up, Itachi walked halfway out of the room before he stopped.

"And Sasuke." Itachi turned

Sasuke turned. "Hai aniki."

"Clean off the couch or I'm not talking to you the rest of this week."

Itachi then proceeded up to his room leaving a rather, wet Sasuke on the couch alone.


	2. The lake

Sasuke watched as his brother slept. Something was off about him, but he just couldn't put his claw on it. He came in here at about nine to see if he could borrow a certain book. It was now ten thirty and Itachi was still asleep. Eventually Sasuke had grown bored waiting and lightly hit his bothers chest knocking him out of his calmed state.

"What!" Itachi hissed smacking his brother's paw away.

"Um, well its ten thirty and I need to borrow something." Sasuke said holding his paw.

Pushing Sasuke off to the side Itachi got up and stalked over to his mirror. Picking up a comb he began brushing away fur from his eyes.

"What did you want?" Itachi paused. "I have to be at the lake at least by eleven."

"Um well do you remember what we talked about last night?" Sasuke said watching as his brother tore through random bottles.

"Yes I do recall our conversation Sasuke. What do you want though? And did you clean up your accident?"

"Hai aniki, I was wondering if I could borrow one of your books on that."

"Yeah, sure their in the left corner bookcase, borrow anything you like, except the books in the right corner. Don't ask, just don't look at them. I have to go now, I'll be back later on, don't touch anything in Deidara's room or he'll kill you."

Itachi shared a final glance with his brother before exiting his room along with the house. Sprinting along the dirt roads in Konohoa Itachi stopped and saw it was about eleven fifteen. He really had to run if he was going to make it to the lake by twelve. Now running as fast as he could out of Konohoa and towards the lake, Itachi soon found it unbelievably difficult to avoid trees and he eventually ran smack into one. Falling on his back he held the top of his head in searing pain. Getting up, he had found he was seeing double, and he was obviously disoriented at the moment. Continuing to slightly sprint he found the lake was in view and wasn't far off. Though he kept bumping into trees and it was actually quite difficult getting to the lake.

"Agh! God damn trees! I don't care if they help you hide when hunting! Their getting on my nerves!" Itachi cursed lashing out a tree and missing causing him to tumble forward. "Stupid…trees."

Examining his surroundings he was now obviously at the lake and it was basically empty with the exception of Kakashi at the shore and himself on his back a little ways away from the lake.

"Well you aren't exactly quiet when entering an area Itachi." Kakashi walked over to the younger wolf. "Though you are cute I must add."

Itachi blushed under his fur as he rolled onto his stomach thanking god Kakashi couldn't see. Placing a paw on his head he began to rub at the ached spot.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi said removing Itachi's paw.

"I-I'm fine Kakashi. I just…wasn't looking where I was going and I…bumped into a tree." Itachi stuttered attempting to ignore the shooting pain in his skull.

Kakashi simply shook his head and began gently licking the spot, causing Itachi to further relax into the grass.

"What are you doing?" Itachi said suppressing a purr yearned to surface.

Kakashi paused. "Honestly I thought you would know that you were bleeding. I'm simply cleaning the gash and helping it to close."

"Arigato Kakashi-kun."

As he finished closing the gash, Kakashi began to lick the nape of Itachi's neck earning a small moan of pleasure in response. The day could prove rather interesting.

Meanwhile…

Sasuke sorted through the books on the row of shelves in front of him occasionally pulling out an interesting title. Eventually his searching brought him over to the bookcase Itachi told Sasuke not to touch. Well…like the wolf that he is, Sasuke couldn't help but disobey his brother and examine the rather interesting titles the books held. Soon finding one he liked, he removed it from the shelf and flipped through it.

"What's this?" Sasuke stopped and stared at a picture that caught his attention. "Why is that larger dog wrestling with the smaller one like that?"

As he looked back at he book cover he saw it read 'Mating Techniques'.

"How's that even classified as a technique? You can't wrestle when you mate, that's stupid." Sasuke placed the book back and went back to the other books, pulling out a wide assortment of everything that sounded interesting.

Back at the lake

Kakashi had Itachi pinned down on his back and was fiercely kissing him as Itachi moaned in unbelievable pleasure. Every spot Kakashi touched felt as if it was on fire afterwards, and he kept craving more contact. Though one move really surprised the younger wolf, he made no objections however. Kakashi had kissed Itachi and managed to slip his tongue inside and brush his fangs, while one paw traced the fur down to his inner thigh then stopped to rub the short soft fur there. As their tongues fought for dominance Itachi had allowed a soft purr to slip from his throat. Although it seemed like feline behavior, purring is what a wolf would do to show extreme affection for their mate. Purring can only be accomplished once a wolf has reached sexual maturity and has affection or interest for their mate or mate to be. With Itachi, purring for Kakashi is a dead giveaway that he would submit and let Kakashi dominate him.

Kakashi nuzzled the side of Itachi's neck once they broke for air. "Purring, Itachi?"

"Mmm…only for you Kashi" Itachi moaned.

"Aishiteru Itachi-chan."

"Aishiteru Kakashi-kun"

So wrapped up in each other, both had failed to notice the rain that had begun to fall around them until they were both soaked.

Kakashi paused. "Hmm…we should go back to Konohoa." He got off of Itachi." We don't need this turning into hail or snow."

"Agreed." Itachi said, reluctantly rolling over and following Kakashi.

Itachi obviously upset with the rain for tearing him from Kakashi, unconsciously cursing under his breath.

Kakashi smirked. "Im not deaf Itachi, you'll be pinned under me again soon."

"Oh…" Itachi blushed. "I kinda…spaced out…"

Both continued back to Konohoa unaware of the demons watching them from the trees.

"Ah! Who is that youth with my rival!" He whispered to the three demons beside him.

"Hmm…judging by his eyes, I would say he's an Uchiha." Another added.

"In heat no doubt." the third added.

"Gee Asuma, brilliant observation." The panther said turning.

"Was that sarcastic Gai?" One said glaring.

"Yes im sure it was Iruka." Asuma growled.

"Shut up!" the last barked.

"Wow Kurenai it's not like a leopard to be evil." Iruka hissed.

"Yes, and it's not like a dolphin, a leopard, a panther, and a puma to spy on two wolves." Kurenai glared. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Okay…you guys agreed to come." Asuma sighed. "I just wanted to know what Kakashi was up to. Now that it's this…I want you guys are going to help me spy on them."

Everything was silent.

"How does a dolphin get in a tree?"


	3. Among other things

The heavens had seemed to open up to the two wolves below. Rain had cascaded down and soaked both of them to the point where it looked like they had jumped in a lake. Itachi was struggling to remain sane as his normal personality and his heat personality fought with one another. Had this been, say a few weeks ago Itachi would have never let Kakashi come within five feet of him. But, this was now and he was far too confused with hormones constantly interrupting his thoughts and knocking him off task. Itachi sighed and quickened his pace so that he was next to Kakashi. Looking up at his face he couldn't help but admire the calm look Kakashi had managed to maintain.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi said turning.

Itachi turned away. "Nothing Kakashi-san."

"I admire your attempts to discreetly look at my face Itachi." Kakashi thought. "You fail every time though. I can't exactly see what's so unusual about my face really. I'm well aware that my eyes are not the same color. I'm also aware that two fangs kind of stick out, that's the primary reason I wear that mask in my human form. Other than that, I have no clue what you are looking at."

"Alright stop. Follow me." Kakashi said jumping onto a nearby rooftop.

Itachi followed focusing chakra to his feet so he wouldn't slip. Though after about five minutes Kakashi stopped and jumped into an open window.

"Where are we?" Itachi questioned resisting the urge to shake water from his fur.

"Here…" Kakashi closed the window. "My loft."

Kakashi shook off splattering water everywhere and after being assured it was okay Itachi followed.

"Itachi, feel free to walk around. I'll be right back." Kakashi stated walking off.

Disappearing into one of many empty rooms Kakashi smirked and turned into his human form. Following Itachi's scent, Kakashi quietly made his way downstairs and right behind the wolf. Grabbing his waist and lifting him a few inches from the ground, Itachi had begun to panic and lash out at Kakashi.

"Calm down Itachi." Kakashi set the wolf down. "You didn't forget that demons can change into their human form did you?"

Itachi turned. "No…of course not, I was just…surprised."

Once again Itachi was at a loss of words. He just met Kakashi last night and he was already imagining himself pinned under Kakashi, calling out his name as Kakashi thrust faster and faster. His normal personality smacked him. No, this was not the place to be horny. Though, it was hard to remain under control with hormones and Kakashi looking at him like that. In human and demon form Itachi was practically drooling over him. Kakashi was considerably taller than him, he wore the traditional jounin outfit, his mask that covered the majority of his face, his hitai- ate covered his sharingan eye, and his white and silver spiked hair hung to the side or his face.

"Itachi…are you okay?" Kakashi questioned, slightly amused at Itachi's expression.

Itachi transformed into his human form. "Yeah I'm fine Kakashi."

"Can we have a single moment where we aren't gawking at each other?" Kakashi thought aloud.

"Your expression shows we can't Kakashi-san." Itachi smirked.

"No of course we can't Itachi." Kakashi circled Itachi eyeing him up and down. "Not with you constantly spacing out, and not with me fantasizing about you."

Itachi blushed a deep crimson and tripped over his tail…Kakashi caught him of course. Itachi wasn't horny in the least, now he was flattered and embarrassed. He couldn't help but wonder what Sasuke and Deidara were going to do seeing as Kakashi obviously wasn't going to let him leave tonight.

Back at the house

"Sasuke, I went into Itachi's room and I couldn't help but notice that some of…_those_ books are gone un."Deidara cocked his head to one side. "Where did they go Sasuke un?"

"Deidara!" Sasuke nearly pouted. "How could you even think such a thing? I would never take those books?"

"I'm not stupid Sasuke un. Don't make me get the whip un."

"What?"

"What un? All I'm saying is if those books aren't back on the shelf in one hour, someone's going to have hell to pay un."

Deidara left the room with a sense of satisfaction though he really couldn't figure out why. Walking into his room he noticed the phone ringing. Reluctantly he picked it up.

"Hello un." Deidara sighed.

"Hey Deidara." The other voice said rather cheerful.

"Oh, hello Sasori danna un! What did you need un?"

"Really, it's not me, It's that stupid lion."

"What did Pein-sama do un?"

"Well apparently, instead of lubricant he used super glue and now he's stuck on Orochimaru.

"How does this concern me un?"

"Well, Pein wanted you to know that he's going to kill you for leaving the super glue lying around before you left, and I'm stopping by a little later. Zetsu and Tobi can help him. Other than that, I have something for you and Itachi. See you Dei."

"Bye danna un."

Deidara cringed at the thought of a lion and a snake stuck together like that. He really didn't understand interspecies breeding that well. If Orochimaru and Pein had…children, what the hell would you call that abomination? He could see Sasori 

and himself breeding as a manticore and a fox aren't like a bird and a fish. The thought made him gag slightly.

Back with the wolves…

Nothing particularly exciting was happening. Both of them had fallen asleep with Kakashi halfway suggestively lying on Itachi's back. They had both fallen asleep after some feverish kissing and touching and Kakashi laughing at the Uchiha's slightly aroused state.

"Stupid wolf!" Itachi thought. "You became aroused and it showed!"

"**It's not my fault you know Itachi. My name is Yokubo (lust) and you are in heat." Yokubo laughed.**

"How can you say that?"

"**Fine, it was my fault. Just think though, you have someone that cares for you. Unlike Fugaku or other males, I'm positive Kakashi wouldn't cause intentional harm. Even if he wanted to, you are well aware that I would never let him do so. Besides, having someone dominate you is the exact thing you need to calm that bitchy attitude of yours." **

"No it's not! That's the exact opposite you fool!"

"**Either way, I recall you fantasizing about him dominating you. I rather enjoyed that. Plus, I really want to know Kakashi's demon."**

Itachi said nothing and continued to listen as Yokubo ranted on.

"Calm down Jonetsu (passion), most of what you think causes my actions." Kakashi thought obviously annoyed.

"**I won't scare him." Jonetsu smirked. "Eventually he will submit completely. When that time comes, I promise I won't say a thing. I mean, how awkward would that be?"**

"Okay fine, deal."

"**I simply cannot wait to see what you do during that moment. Only he is too young to conceive…No matter he's still your bitch."**

"It would be nice if you did not call him that."

"**I can imagine it would be Kakashi…for you not me."**

**Okay so end of chapter three… Next chapter…say hello to hell. Demon hunters have been spotted and after that…my dread… the yaoi chapter.**


	4. What yesterday causes

_**Hello All! I am back now! And I realized something. My chapters are too short. So for your pleasure, I introduce the now much longer chapters! I want to say thanks for all the people who added me to their favorite authors list, my story to their favorite story list, and those who reviewed. **_

_**Now…I am going to take a long while to get to the yaoi, because I start laughing insanely and nearly chew my arm off every time I try. (I can't say why.) For the next few sections, I will be focusing on other relationships, but you will still see what our two wolves are up to. **_

_**Though…99 of this chapter is KakaIta! And if you don't like how everything is all squished, I apologize. I like typing that way. I will try to space it out though.**_

_**Yaoi Warning! (My first time writing it!)**_

_Chpt. 3 Rose_

_Kakashi gazed over the Uchiha as he slept, watching as his chest rose and fell in an entrancing pattern. A breeze swept through the room causing Itachi's onyx hair to flow over his face. Brushing his hair from his face, Kakashi lightly kissed the Uchiha's forehead. As he turned to leave, he placed a single item with a note attached next to Itachi's face. A light smirk plastered itself on his lips as he jumped through the window. _

_Itachi would really enjoy what Kakashi left him._

Mist sprayed through the open window and onto the now dazed wolf. Itachi groaned at the shock of water and reluctantly cracked open his eyes. After wiping his eyes to rid himself of his blurred vision, his jaw dropped.

"E-Everything…they're everywhere." Itachi placed a hand to his head. "H-How did he manage this? There's white and black rose petals everywhere!"

Dropping his hand, he came across a rose. The petals where white and black with two red petals in the center. Attached to the rose was a note. It read…

_Dear Itachi…_

_I apologize for having to cut our time spent together short. _

_You see…I had something quite important to pick up. _

_Though its nothing you should concern yourself with my Uchiha._

_I hope this small gift makes up for our time spent away from each other._

_Yours truly_

_Kakashi Hatake_

_P.S. If you are up to it. Meet me by the lake at 12.00 midnight. _

_I have something that might interest you._

"As if it weren't obvious enough that you were trying to woo me Kakashi." Itachi laughed slightly. "Your work has paid off however."

Itachi twirled the rose between his fingers for a short time before he retrieved a glass of water to place it in. Walking over to the window, he saw angry black clouds with rain already beginning to cascade down. He momentarily thought why Kakashi wanted him to come to the lake at midnight. But seeing as it was Kakashi, it could be for a number of reasons. He had found quite a few intriguing things about Kakashi in their short time spent together. Though thinking about deeper things had an odd effect on him.

It made his heart ache.

As much as he hated to admit it. He knew he couldn't deny it. Those empty long forgotten emotions were surfacing. Parts of his soul had seemed to become filled. It hasn't even been a week since they met, and these horrid feelings were surfacing. He felt these horrid things!

Lust, passion, sensuality, adoration, admiration, arousal, desire, love!

The though of love is where his mind stopped. His body felt everything. His mind was a pool of undecided feelings.

_He literally longed for Kakashi. The heat of his embrace, and the feverish kisses left on his skin. As he recalled last nights experience, he recalled the stinging sensation he felt when Kakashi's hand slipped below his waist. The way how the atmosphere seemed to change when Kakashi repeated that motion with his hand. The way he sucked on his collarbone leaving a dark purple hickey. The sound of his own ecstasy filled moans filling the room. _

A hand went up and rubbed the spot on his neck.

_The temperature in the room seemed to rise. As Kakashi moved up his neck, his hand slipped inside Itachi's boxers, now teasing his bare erection. Itachi's eyes widened and his breath hitched. His hand slowly moved up and down his shaft until stopping at the tip. _

"_When we mate, I can make this feel so much better." Kakashi whispered huskily. _

_Kakashi rubbed circles around the tip covering the head with pre-cum. Capturing his mouth as a moan surfaced, he mentally sighed as he caught the soft vibrations coming Itachi's throat. His hand moved at a slightly quicker speed. Another throaty moan. It still wasn't 'that' yet…_

_Tightening his grip, and quickening his strokes Kakashi couldn't help but let two claws gently drag across the skin. A few more particularly long strokes…_

_Itachi's scream shattered the hazy cloud of lust that hung in the air as he came onto Kakashi's hand. A blush planted itself on his face as Kakashi simply lapped up the sticky mess on his hand._

_Kakashi's gaze dropped down to Itachi. "You thought that I would simply wipe that off? Of course not."_

A tear fell from his cheek.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" More tears. "I feel so weak right now. I just let Kakashi do whatever he wanted. I didn't even have a second thought about it. If Fugaku knew, I can't even imagine the consequences. I am a disgrace to the Uchiha clan!"

Itachi began sobbing uncontrollably. He was so confused with how he felt. His father thought very low of him because of his sexuality and that he could carry pups. His mother said go for it, and supported him all the way. Yokubo simply wanted the emotions to stop, and would let anyone screw him. His body wanted to feel like he did last night, but only more. Kakashi obviously cared for him more than he would have ever imagined right now. His head didn't know who to follow, or what to do.

Thunder snapped and echoed through the house followed by Itachi's violent screaming and bashing his head against the wall. When he pulled his head out of the wall he saw red, black, and a huge hole. Blood began to drip down from his bangs and into his eyes mixing salt water and drywall. Everything stung at the moment.

The door flew open and hit the wall. "Itachi are you!-" Deidara shouted.

The fox had to take a double take. His eyes filled with curiosity as he saw the black and white rose petals, the still missing books, the massive hole in the wall, and the bloody sobbing Uchiha.

"Itachi! Are you okay un!?" A hand pushed back his black hair. "What's wrong un?"

Itachi collapsed onto the floor with a fit of sobs. "D-Deidara! I don't know what to do!"

"Oh…its okay un! We can fix the wall!" Deidara made wild gestures with his hands.

"Its not the wall!" Itachi wailed. "Its my god damned, mother fucking life! What the hell is wrong with me!?"

"Wow. You sound like Hidan un. Can I help with anything un?"

"…I don't know what to do anymore Deidara. My father thinks I'm a disgrace, my mother's all happy about it, Yokubo doesn't care, my body craves it, Kakashi just wants me to be happy, I don't know what to do!"

"Itachi un! Get a hold of yourself un! Who cares about what Fugaku thinks! No one else thinks that un! You have four against one un! Just do what makes you happy! I take it Kakashi really loves you if he sent all these roses un. I-

"That's just it Deidara. I don't know what it is I'm feeling. I mean I know he cares a lot. And I actually smile around him, I'm happy with him. After what happened last night, I long for his touch Deidara. I want to be near him! I hate staying away now! So is it lust or love!?"

"Uchiha, If you cannot tell the difference between that un. I'm convinced that your emotions were so jacked up before un. But my opinion is that you love him. You hate staying away, you long for him un! That's not lust. Lust is a one-shot, screw each others brains out, with no emotion at all kind of thing un. Love has feeling, and tons of emotion being expressed. Now please stop stressing out un. If you still don't know, try doing something serious with him and then see if you feel lust in your actions un."

Deidara left the room. Itachi now felt stupid for his breakdown. Why didn't he just do what made him happy? Now he had some serious cuts on his head. As he walked to the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't think, he just stared at his reflection. He could only know the true answer to that question tonight. Picking up a towel he wet a corner and wiped the excess blood from his face, then held it to his head to try and stop the bleeding.

"I hate my hormones."

--

Kakashi smiled as he looked at the two collars in case in front of him. He picked up two diamond encrusted spiked collars with each others names in white gold tags on them. They were like wedding rings almost. He decided to snap it on Itachi's neck during their tie. Itachi would really like that. That would just make him so happy whenever they engaged in risqué activities.

Activities like last night.

He just had to hear those moans again. That was just so pleasing to know that he had that wondrous effect on Itachi. If Jonetsu could leave him alone for the remainder of the week, everything would be perfect.

Kakashi rolled onto his side and closed his eyes to sleep for a few hours. There really was nothing better to do.

--

12:00 midnight, both wolves were sitting by the edge of the lake in their human forms dressed for cold weather. Rain cascaded down onto the two. Though like before, they did not care. Kakashi had his head on Itachi's shoulder as Itachi sat in his lap.

"Its so pretty out here. Even with the raging storm." Itachi turned around. "Wouldn't you agree Kakashi-san?"

"I do Itachi. But that's not the reason you are out here." Kakashi smirked maniacally under his mask.

"Really, then what is the reason?"

Slipping his mask down he kissed Itachi. Who in turn responded with a shy peck.

"Lets make you shout again shall we?" Kakashi lightly bit at Itachi's neck while gently pushing him to the ground.

Pinning his hands above his head, Kakashi thought about what he could do to him at the moment. Though sucking on his neck and using the other hand to slowly unbutton Itachi's pants. He received some soft moans out of Itachi but this was still not was he was aiming at. Pulling the offending garments off of the Uchiha, Itachi freaked as icy water came in contact with his growing erection.

"That's freezing!" Itachi whined.

"Not for long Itachi." Kakashi said. Laughing under his breath.

Itachi watched in curiosity that soon turned to horror as Kakashi removed his hitai-ate and tied his hands above his head. To make matters worse he pulled his own hitai-ate over his eyes.

"What do you plan on doing?" Itachi said not caring to mask his slight fear.

Kakashi didn't respond. He just kissed Itachi and slipped his tongue inside his mouth, while his hand went down to stroke his hardening cock. Moaning in pleasure, Itachi just thought this would be exactly like last night. Not quite. As Itachi was now fully hard, Kakashi pulled away from Itachi and moved down below his waist.

He stopped when his lips where centimeters away from his erection. Licking his lips, he kissed the tip. Itachi shuddered as he was touched again. Perhaps Itachi thought that he was still using his hands. False!

The minute Kakashi's tongue came in contact with Itachi's skin, he screamed in shock.

"Y-You never said t-that you would u-use your mouth!" Itachi stuttered.

"You never stopped me." Kakashi laughed.

Twirling his tongue around the head of his erection resulted in some throaty moans. But what he did next, really set Itachi off. Placing his hands on Itachi's hips to keep him from bucking, Kakashi began sucking a little hard while brushing his fangs against his skin. Itachi whined lightly in protest because he couldn't move his hips, but forgot about it quickly when Kakashi lapped and sucked his balls. This resulted in some very loud moans and shouts. Pleasure and ecstasy coated.

How much experience did Kakashi have with this?

That was when the tightness began to build up in his balls and cock again…

"Kakashi…I'm going to c-cum!" Itachi choked out.

"Its fine." Kakashi said sucking harder.

No sooner than when Kakashi responded. Itachi came screaming his name, and Kakashi happily swallowed every last bit while licking around the head to make sure everything was cleaned off.

"So…what would you say?" Kakashi pulled the soaked clothes back onto Itachi, and untied the bindings." You like it?"

Itachi sat up. "Yeah Kakashi. Please tell me the next time you want to do something like that?"

"I disagree. Seeing the shock and the twisted expression of pleasure on your face is just too sweet. Especially how you shudder when you cum Itachi. So come on lets go now, you seem drained. No pun intended."

Itachi wobbled once he stood up, and nearly fell when he took a step forward. Kakashi was right, he was drained mentally and physically. When Kakashi offered to carry Itachi back, he was happy to oblige.

**Wow...I wrote yaoi!**

**I will love reviews now! Please let me know how I did!**

**next chapter Romance continued...though with Sasori and Deidara. Naruto and Sasuke.**


	5. So before I do this

**Okay…One chapter before the huge yaoi scene! All I can say is that at the bottom of this chapter…It begins.**

"Danna un…that's a bad idea." Deidara shivered. "I mean…really bad idea un."

"Dei…these spices just make ones scent stronger. It won't hurt anyone!" Sasori lied.

"But to Itachi un? He's got Kakashi for a mate. That's just-"

"Going to make them crazy for each other? That's my basically flawless plan Dei. I really want to know the effects it has on people."

"Danna! You don't even know the effects un?!"

"Well…Konan said that it makes the uke all emotional and submissive. While the seme is driven crazy by the uke's overwhelmingly heavenly scent, It makes him act a little more passionate."

Sasori's demon grinned wickedly as he knew oh so well that his host lied right through his teeth. The effects were much more 'intimate' if you will.

Using that with overly hormonal Itachi and already overly dominate Kakashi could have some very adverse reactions.

"If Itachi can't walk for a week, its your ass un!" Deidara hissed.

"More like his ass…" Sasori thought annoyed.

--

"Sasu-kun, what would you say to that?" Naruto stated hiding the curious tone in his voice.

Sasuke stared wide eyed as the scene in front of him became more graphic as the minutes passed. Why would Naruto ask him about this revolting act of romance. Asuma had Iruka pinned to a tree, attacking his neck, with one hand under his vest.

"…I can't say Naruto. I wouldn't even want to comment on this." Sasuke nearly gagged. "The Jounin and Chuunin have completely lost it. I never would have assumed Iruka was into Asuma. I could see Genma and Hayate, Kotetsu and Izumo,-"

"Kakashi and Itachi?"

"What? No I mean…WHAT!?"

"Well…I overheard Gai and Kurenai talking about them. Evidently last night Kakashi did something with his mouth and it wasn't on Itachi's neck or lips."

Several disturbing risqué thoughts floated around in Sasuke's head, after that last sentence. His brother and his sensei, sucking face and…ugh… Why did Naruto have to tell him? Why couldn't Itachi or Kakashi? How do Kurenai and Gai know?

"I belive its called a blo-" A hand clamped over Naruto's mouth.

"Naruto…I love you, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't bring up that word anymore." Sasuke cringed.

"I don't understand. What does it mean?"

"……what……"

"Well I know the word, but what doe's the word mean?"

"Can I tell you later?"

"No, come on Sasuke! As the future Hokage I have to know about this stuff believe it!"

Sasuke sweat dropped. Did he…no he couldn't have. But…honestly? Yeah he said it. He thought Naruto had forgotten about that but apparently, he did not. They weren't twelve anymore. They were fifteen for kami's sake!

"Well…let me put it this way. If Kakashi wasn't kissing him or sucking on his neck…what else is there." Sasuke sighed.

"Well…there's a ton of places Sasuke, that doesn't really help." Naruto cocked his head to the side. "I mean I could get Neji to tell me.

"Naruto, its when someone licks or sucks on someone's erection until they cum."

"heh, heh…so what do you think of things now?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Now that were positive that our sensei and your brother are mates. What do you think of their relationship?"

Sasuke said nothing. He simply got up and walked off, leaving the fox to laugh alone. Would he be like this when he's Itachi's age? He prayed to Kami that he wouldn't.

--

"Soooo…Deidara. We have the house to ourselves, this wondrous spice, and nothing to do." Sasori licked his fox's neck seductively. "What would you suggest?"

"No means no danna!" Deidara pushed the manticore off. "I will not let participate in these activities until I know what the spice does, and until Itachi has that bleeding mark on his neck un. So until then, you keep your paws off of me un!" Deidara barked.

"I'm hurt Dei-kun! Don't you want to be pleasured? Don't you want to scream my name?"

"Not now I don't un! I don't need Itachi bursting through the door wailing about his issues un! He made a hole in the wall with his head yesterday. He said he couldn't figure out what he felt for that wolf un! Lust of love un!? You tell me, or you deal with that screaming and Sasuke's newly found perverseness un!"

Sasori backed towards the door, Deidara was seething and literally foaming at the mouth with rage. He never understood uke's. The hell was wrong with them? Why all the sudden outbursts of random emotions? He swore that if someone could tell him that…he would have a much better time of dealing with people.

As if on cue, Itachi burst through the door with Sasuke trailing behind him.

"My love life is nothing you should be concerned with!" Itachi barked. "Who the hell told you anyway?!"

"Naruto told me! He heard it from Gai and Kurenai! So I know all about your little blow session at the lake!" Sasuke screeched. "Why couldn't you just tell me aniki!?"

"I just said my love life is private! And I swear if you keep pestering me, your going to wake up in a crate on Jiraiya's doorstep!"

Sasori watched as Itachi stomped upstairs leaving Sasuke behind to scream and pout. He laughed slightly at his childish behavior but quickly straightened up when Itachi walked by.

"Sasori." Itachi nodded.

"Itachi." Sasori followed suit clutching a pill in his fist.

Walking into Itachi's room, Sasori had to stop and gawk at the rose petals. What happened here?

"If you want to know, my boyfriend spread these everywhere before he left yesterday. I'm surprised they haven't wilted but I really should do something about it." Itachi rubbed his temples. "Do you have any painkillers? Sasuke's ranting really screwed up my head.

"Of course Itachi." Sasori handed him the spiced pill. "Trust me it will work really soon."

Sasori grinned maniacally when Itachi swallowed it and walked over to his closet. It wasn't in his nature to be this cruel, but he really wanted to be with Deidara before Kakuzu ordered him back. Konan also wanted him to observe any side effects her concoction had.

"What are your thoughts on Lolita Sasori?" Itachi questioned retrieving two very lacy puffy outfits from his closet.

"Why ask me?" Sasori said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you're a seme and I wanted to know if I could present myself to Kakashi this way."

Yet another uke issue he had to answer to. Tobi, Orochimaru, Hidan, and Konan came to him with this question. Did he look like a book of advice? Was he the fashion police? He didn't think so, but others apparently did. So with Itachi's soon to be lust crazed mind, and body. He had to think it over.

"Its not revealing enough un."

Itachi and Sasori turned to look at Deidara casually leaning against the doorframe, molding some clay.

"If you want him all over you, don't go for the cute Lolita look Tachi un. Let me help you un!" Deidara trotted over to Itachi and handed him a little bird. He then continued to tear through Itachi's wardrobe. "What's up with all these clothes un? They're all em- Oh, ho, ho! What are these doing here?"

Itachi turned shielding his face as Deidara pulled out some rather 'interesting' outfits.

"Geez Itachi what are those?" Sasori laughed, imagining Deidara dressed like that while crying to him.

"From the looks of it, there's some leather, fishnets, stilettos, makeup, its everything you wore for Halloween the past couple years un! I have to borrow some for Sasori and I un!" Deidara exclaimed shaking with excitement.

Itachi groaned. "If you borrow it, don't give it back. I've seen what you do."

Deidara shook it off and began viscously dressing Itachi in random assortments or clothes while ignoring his shouts of protest and biting. So much for Lolita… Deidara continued with his reckless behavior until one outfit stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I think were through here." Sasori said hiding some of the clothing in his cloak, while managing to kiss Deidara in the process. Deidara accepted it without protest and continued to eye Itachi. Itachi on the other hand immediately regretted ever letting Sasori in his room, and quickly ushered the two out. He didn't care about what Sasori 'borrowed' he could only stare at himself in the mirror. He was wearing skin tight black leather shorts, along with a matching short halter top and knee high sandals. He also had heavy black makeup on his lips and around his eyes.

He looked like a…tramp to say the least! Kakashi would have no problem tearing the outfit off with a flick of his wrist. Though as much as he wanted to change, he saw the looks Sasori and Deidara gave him. That deterred him from doing so, he instead flopped on his bed and closed his eyes, fearing what tonight would bring.

"Ugh…what kind of pill was that?" Itachi moaned.

--

Sasori nipped at the mark he left on Deidara's neck many months ago. Perhaps it was a simple mood swing that caused Deidara's fit of rage. He sure seemed over it now, but he still wouldn't pounce until he was sure that Deidara knew the Uchiha was mated.

"Sasori, why do you tease un?" Deidara moaned.

"I'm not teasing Deidara." Sasori bit his lip. "How could you say that?"

"N-Never mind."

Deidara hissed as Sasori grinded their semi- erections together. Once the wolf was out of the way…he could do whatever he wanted to Deidara. But for now he continued, suppressing small moans as the delicious friction escalated. No one could say that he couldn't cum just by grinding. With all of his and Deidara's short sessions while on missions, he thought that this was easier…though not quite as clean. It saved him the humiliation of waking up naked and finding his enemies snickering and pointing though.

He couldn't even count how many times that had happened.

One thing he did enjoy about Deidara was that as a canine…he can't get pregnant unless he's in heat. Along the line of that…they were also extremely infertile. This was why having a mate that could knot you was almost always a better option. And because you always mated throughout the heat…that also made your chances of getting pregnant a little higher.

Sasori's thoughts were interrupted as Deidara screeched. He came no doubt…and no more than a minute later…Sasori followed quietly.

"Danna…I'm all sticky un. Can I go change my clothes please un?" Deidara whined.

"Why couldn't we do this free of clothes?" Sasori mumbled letting his mind wander off a bit.

"Because I'm not stupid un, and I know that you would try to mount me. Bad Manticore un!"

Did he just scold him? It appeared so…but…Sasori wouldn't dare try that. Though if he slipped forward or something, that could happen. Perhaps the sticky mess it caused was worth it, and perhaps Deidara's moodiness was worth it. He had to be going into heat soon, which gave him another opportunity to impregnate his fox.

"Can I please go change un?" Deidara said nearly pouting.

Sasori lifted himself off of the fox. "Yeah go ahead."

Sasori watched with a dull look as Deidara walked out of the room. If he couldn't thrust into his fox, someone tell him the meaning of his life.

--

Naruto clamped a hand over his mouth to suppress his laughter. So this is what most ninja did in their spare time. He had to say that he loved hearing every bit of it, even though he couldn't understand most of it. So he just tried to be amused when someone laughed.

He only wished that Sasuke hadn't rampaged off without a word.

--

Deidara smirked when he saw Itachi stumble into his room. The Uchiha had a deep purple almost blush on his face, and his eyes were clearly glazed over with lust. So maybe he would try that spice after tonight. He only had to wait fifteen hours before he found out.

"Sasori…the hell did you do to that pill." Itachi gasped. (heaven forbid his hand brush by a certain spot again.)

"I didn't do jack to it." Sasori's claws bit into his arm. "Your just obviously ready to mate Itachi. Deidara went through the same thing."

Deidara caught Sasori's lie and couldn't help but smile a little. Itachi had no idea what he was getting himself into. Especially because Kakashi was much more 'mature' than Sasori.

Wait…what did he mean by 'mature'? What kind of innuendo was that? Oh wait, did he mean his co-

"Deidara." Sasori cut his thoughts off. "Why don't you speak with Itachi about this."

"No Sasori un…how about we talk about this with him." Deidara leered. "Before you set off…Its seven p.m. That and I want you to know what to expect."

Itachi opened his mouth to protest but was cut off.

"Itachi…I have known you for a portion of my life and let me tell you. You are stepping into a pretty big thing here kid." Sasori placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "I think its time we talked about the dragons and the bulls. You see…when two males start to love each other. Special feelings blossom."

"And when one goes into heat the other assume dominance in the relationship un." Deidara grinned. "After that, their courtship begins un. That means a lot of sensual touching, kissing, and the uke dropping his guard and going submissive allowing the seme to get some pretty nice feels un."

"After their courtship is over. They spend a day away preparing for the rest of the uke's heat. When the day has passed. The seme goes to find his uke, or the uke goes to find his seme. Then clothes are strewn everywhere, lots of inappropriate licking, and or sucking, then the seme mount the uke and thrusts into him."

"Resulting in a loud scream, after a few seconds he moves faster and faster until the uke cums, with him following shortly after un. Then the seme growls if the uke tries to move because he's knotting the uke un. While the seme keeps cumming he bites the uke most likely on the neck or shoulder blade and marks him, though where he marks the uke can vary un. Because the seme's arm is usually near the uke's mouth the uke will mark the seme, though its not quite noticeable un. After he marks him, they can stay like that for up to a half an hour before the seme finally pulls out un."

"But they can still screw if the seme isn't exhausted, the uke potentially has no say. I believe the seme can knot the uke a little over three times in a single session. So after that, the uke can become pregnant if of age. And then after a few months they have pups and can mate again. And that my Uchiha is how it works."

"Such a wondrous process un."

Itachi felt as if he was going to be sick. Sure he knew how they mated but, not a whole lot about the tie thing. He was intelligent but he didn't occupy his time reading up on canine mating. Up to half an hour? And its not his say on whether they should continue? This seemed a whole lot more complicated now. A little unsure about the situation…Itachi felt as though he could pummel the two into a gory pulp. They talked to him like they were talking to an ignorant child.

Worse than his nausea…he could feel his body heating up similar to what he felt when Kakashi touched him. They still hadn't answered his question but, he could care less. That stupid story along with their occasional pauses and hand gestures took up quite a lot of time.

The sun was barely over the horizon and clouds were begging to blow in. It had to be around eight most likely later though. Walking out of the room in his wolf form, he continued out the entrance of the house and into the shadows of the night. He panted softy when he thought of what he got himself into.

"**Pup…I really appreciate your courage in this situation." Yokubo laughed. "I promise I won't interfere with your activities but I can't promise that when your heat is over."**

"Wow, thanks Yokubo." Itachi mumbled.

"**So tell me…what do you think of this?"**

"I'm pleased with the results nonetheless I suppose. I just hope this goes okay."

"**It will trust me. Now lets try surprising him. Do you recall the first time we were here and how we jumped through that open window?"**

"I suppose…"

"**Well lets take that route and then pounce on Kakashi. I can follow his scent pretty well."**

Itachi stood in front of his soon to be mate and sighed. As he jumped up onto the roof, he saw the window was once again open. His breath caught in his throat as the wind urged him forward. Though once he was inside, Yokubo took over and immediately guided him to the room that his first serious experience with Kakashi had been.

Transforming into his human form, he couldn't help but feel a strange amount of an unknown feeling. Too bad that ended in him getting tackled to the ground.

"Tell me Itachi. Why are you so intoxicating all of a sudden?" Kakashi picked Itachi up off the ground. "Your scent is irresistible…"

The door to Kakashi's room closed, followed by a click of the lock.

"**I would suggest you not do anything at the moment Itachi. You really are a fool." Yokubo laughed Maniacally.**

"**Kakashi, your mate is an absolute fool. No matter…lets see what fun we can have with him." Jonetsu grinned Wickedly.**

**End of chapter…5 I think.**

**Well…what you have been waiting for my fans! Next chapter…enjoy the highly detailed yaoi scene between our two wolves! Reviews would be loved!**


	6. ! !

Well…I think I died on the inside while writing this. I etched the triforce onto the back of my hand. (I carry the triforce of courage!) So the long awaited chapter that I wished to avoid so much. Here you are… Chapter sexy six!Chapter 6. ( ! ! ! )

Itachi examined the dark room and the sensual candlelight in the background. Kakashi was really experienced with charming him. Though that was not his main concern right now.

Kakashi paced back and forth through the room with a hand to his forehead.

"Tell me love…what were you thinking when you snuck in here?" Claws gently caressed the side of Itachi's face. "You didn't think that you could get away with it did you?"

Itachi cringed as that last sentence escaped Kakashi's mouth. His mask was off and clearly showed his razor like fangs that were just begging to be in his neck.

Kakashi leaned forward. "Are you afraid…Itachi?"

Kakashi's hot breath swept across Itachi's neck causing him to fall back and send a shiver to run down his spine. His eyes clamped shut as he mouthed the words "I am afraid." A claw trailed lightly along his chest followed by quiet laughing.

"Tell me…what are you afraid of? I promise to be gentle with you."

Itachi's head shook weakly from side to side and his heart felt as though it was about to beat out of his chest. He couldn't respond to that…he could never respond to a question like that. He froze as the leather around his chest came off and was replaced with a hand.

"You are getting to worked up over this. Calm yourself." Kakashi whispered.

Light kisses found their way on Itachi's exposed chest, but were soon replced with licks. The Uchiha gasped in surprise as Kakashi paused to suck on one of his nipples. His hand began to twist and rub at the other hardening pink nub. Kakashi switched nipples and began to nip lightly alternating with short lapping.

Itachi still found it hard to relax, even as hot pleasure began to seep back into his icy body a frozen sea of fear remained in the center of it all. He loved Kakashi but he was also deathly afraid of what he was capable of. He himself was far above all Jounin standards even Sannin standards, but Kakashi was so much more than that.Kakashi mentally smirked as barely audible whines escaped Itachi's throat. By now he could really tell that this was the same pup that he and Obito brought with them on their outings. Itachi really has sexually matured but…being seventeen, he was still a pup in Kakashi's book.

"Itachi…please? What would Obito say if he saw you like this?" Kakashi tore his attention away from Itachi's now red tinted chest.

"How do you know?"Itachi whispered.

"I do believe I recall a small puppy hitching free rides on my back when he found it too hard to keep up with Obito and I. I also recall a thirteen year old wolf finding ways to sneak out late at night to train with me." Kakashi smirked. "Remember?"

Itachi felt a small portion of fear melt away when Kakashi brought this up. He did recall riding on Kakashi's back when his legs were too short to walk through snow or keep the same pace as him. He also remembered sneaking out of the Uchiha compound to find Kakashi and simply talk with him. He remembered when he obtained Obito's eye. He had shown him before he left for that torturous several year lapse.

He wanted Kakashi back then more than anything in the world. Now that he had him, he wasn't going to let anything get in the way.

He lifted a hand to unzip Kakashi's vest, Kakashi simply shrugged it off. Sheer lust blocked out every other emotion. As with the leather on his chest Kakashi sliced through his own shirt and tossed the material to the floor. Arms looped around Itachi's waist as he was pulled into a searing kiss. Clawed hands groped his ass resulting in a moan of shocked pleasure, giving the perfect moment for Kakashi's tongue to slip into his mouth and fight for dominance.

Itachi squeaked as fangs bit lightly into his lip. He could tell he was bleeding as the taste of copper invaded his mouth, though he couldn't care less Kakashi pulled away licking his lips clean of the red liquid, only to suck and drag his fangs across Itachi's collarbone and jaw line. Another small moan escaped his throat as he was pushed onto his back. A claw moved to the top of the leather on Itachi's waist, and split the material.

Too bad he didn't notice that fall either.

He stopped attacking the Uchiha's neck and slipped him a provocative look. A hand stroked the inside of Itachi's thigh before moving to fondle his balls. Itachi's breath hitched and his eyes were beginning to glaze over with lust. The blunt side of a claw stroked the underside of Itachi's cock from base to tip at a torturing slow pace. His groin began to throb in arousal.

"You have a sex flush Itachi." Kakashi exclaimed happily.

Itachi blushed more so than he ever had in the past. Kakashi was right, his normally icy skin was feverish accompanied by an all over rose blush.

That never happened when Kakashi touched him before.

Kakashi rubbed at the slit smearing pre cum around the head listening to the delicious moans eliciting from the Uchiha. Gripping the base he brought his hand up and down at a moderately quick pace. Itachi hissed and arched at Kakashi's touch.

"Kashi…" Itachi moaned drawling Kakashi's name out as he came on his stomach.

Kakashi took no time and quickly lapped up the stickiness on his Uchiha. No sooner than that he was back attacking Itachi's mouth, forcing his tongue through pressed lips. Itachi twitched in curiosity as he tasted his cum on Kakashi's lips. Bitter, yet kind of sweet at the same time.

The room was charged with electricity as the two wolves chakra levels sparked with anticipation.

Itachi gasped as Kakashi pulled away. To say the least, his breath was taken away. But that's just a single cliché little sentence, so much more could be said.Kakashi slipped off any remaining articles of clothing and assumed his position of the trembling Uchiha. He had slipped on his spiked collar and managed to captivate Itachi's interest if only for a moment.

Itachi could feel his lovers arousal against his thigh and writhed in excitement. Kakashi shifted his hips to bring their erections together earning a shriek in surprise.

"Can you take a little friction Itachi?" Kakashi whispered licking the side of his face.

Itachi lifted his hips in response to Kakashi's grinding motion. The two hissed as they involuntary continued testing their limits. Though after a minute or two that didn't last.Three fingers were brought to Itachi's mouth. With Itachi having no idea as to what Kakashi meant.

"Suck."

Itachi obeyed closing his mouth on Kakashi's fingers twirling his tongue around and coating them with saliva. When Kakashi removed his hand it trailed down to his ass. The Uchiha's eyes widened as he stroked his puckered entrance. He regretted his curiosity on the subject.A shocked mewl surfaced when a digit slipped past the tight ring of muscle. Kakashi's claw was uncomfortable enough against his bare skin, now it had to be inside of him. The digit curled and pressed against various sp-

"Agh!" Itachi shrieked when a certain spot was brushed against. "W-What was t-that?"

"Nothing more than a pleasurable spot inside you." Kakashi grinned.

A second digit was added and a scissoring motion was added, while still managing to occasionally touch that certain spot and make Itachi shriek.

"Just fuck me." Itachi whispered under his breath.

Though Kakashi heard it and removed his fingers. He kissed Itachi on his cheek before flipping him on his stomach. A hand slipped under a pillow and removed a bottle of lubricant. He paused to question why he hadn't used it a moment ago though quickly dismissed the thought. Squirting the cold gel onto his palm he proceeded to rub it over his cock and wipe the remaining bit on the sheets.

Not like the sheets mattered now…

An arm looped under Itachi's waist and brought him up on all fours. Itachi panted lightly as Kakashi placed his cock at his entrance and laid his hand on his hip.

"Try to relax koi, it won't hurt as much."

With a quick thrust , Kakashi was up to hilt in Itachi, though he stopped immediately after. Itachi screamed in unbelievable pain as tears ran down his face only to be wiped away by a larger paw.

"Calm Itachi, calm."

The two stayed in the position for several minutes until Itachi's shaky voice broke the silence.

"M-Move Kakashi."

Obeying, Kakashi pulled almost all the way out and slowly thrust back in. Feeling burning silk envelop his cock, Kakashi couldn't help but speed his thrusts. Several absolutely delicious moans escaped the Uchiha's mouth when Kakashi's thrusts quickened again. Especially when Kakashi hit that spot. Itachi's vision completely stopped for a few seconds and then blurred with Lust. Kakashi angled his thrusts to continue pounding into that spot over and over again. A hand slipped down to pump Itachi's cock in time with his thrusts. Itachi's arms and legs began to wobble, and his panting increased.

"Kashi m-mm gonna cum…" Itachi sighed.

"Go ahead Itachi, scream your pleasure." Kakashi growled.

Itachi's arms and legs locked as he came screaming over the sheets and his stomach. Kakashi looped an arm to pull him against his chest. A few thrusts later and Kakashi came sinking his fangs into Itachi's shoulder while Itachi of course bit into Kakashi's arm. The two turned as snow began to fall outside…how suitingItachi shifted lightly when he felt Kakashi's cock harden even more and the base swell.

It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. The feeling of cum dripping down his leg was a little strange however.

When his cock stopped swelling Kakashi fastened Itachi's spiked collar around his neck, listening to the dog tag clang against the spikes. Itachi smiled slightly when he saw their names on the tag. So this is what Kakashi was up to after he left him that note… His body trembled as he could still feel cum gushing through him. He was close to collapsing from exhaustion now. He prayed that their tie wouldn't take that long.Thankfully it only took near fifteen minutes. And it was after that that Itachi noticed blood accompanied the still dripping cum on his leg. Though he was far too tired to care. He simply just collapsed back next to Kakashi. The snow continued to fall as the wolves fell asleep. What could possibly be the outcome of Itachi's heat?

So there it is! My first full yaoi! Please I'm begging you to read and review! And im sorry for what happened before. I had to respost this chapter because some of it was cut off.


	7. Author note

ON HIATUS!

So sorry if you haven't noticed already but I need a break from this series.


End file.
